a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a support structure and remotely controllable operating system for a retractable covering for an architectural opening. More specifically, it relates to the hardware for supporting a retractable covering for an architectural opening, and includes a control system that may be controlled manually or by use of a remote control transmitter.
b. Background Art
It is well known that it is frequently desirable to place retractable coverings for architectural openings in remote locations that are not easily accessible (e.g., coverings over windows that are substantially above ground level). In order to take advantage of the benefits inherent in such retractable coverings, it is necessary to be able to operate the coverings from a distance, and possibly without physically touching the actual hardware that retracts and extends the covering.
Although various attempts have been made to address the problems presented by such a remotely mounted covering, there remains a need for an improved apparatus for permitting remote operations of such remotely mounted retractable coverings for an architectural openings.
Prior attempts to control the retraction and extension of a covering using an electric motor have employed mechanical limit switches to stop the extension or retraction of the covering. It is, however, desirable to eliminate the presence of such mechanical limit switches.